


Bonds of trust

by Morningstar96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Rebuilding Trust, coming to terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar96/pseuds/Morningstar96
Summary: Kara tells Lena her secret. Once Lena recovers from the shock, she decides it's time to rebuild her relationship anew with Kara, and it ends very pleasurably for both of them.Mostly canon compliant, but focusing on Kara and Lena's relationship.





	Bonds of trust

Lena Luthor had been betrayed countless times. Her mother, her father, her brother- all people she was supposed to rely on, and yet they failed her.

_They_ failed _her._

It had taken a long time to realise that. For years she thought that she’d failed them, that if she just studied hard enough, worked harder, she would gain their approval and be part of the family. When Lex was arrested, she took over the company, moved it to National City and renamed it L-Corp, determined to raise her detested family name from the ashes and make it into a force for good, to help people instead of spread fear and chaos.

It was the renegade reporter Kara Danvers who finally began to break through the walls Lena had bricked up around herself. The young CEO was desperate to avoid the pain of getting too close to someone only to have them betray her yet again, but Kara...oh, she was different. Maybe it was the absolute sunshine of her personality, or her relentless determination, or the way she’d defended Lena so forcefully against all the allegations thrown at her whenever something bad happened, but Lena melted before her. It wasn’t the first time she’d felt such affection for another woman- but Lena buried that feeling deep down, unwilling to acknowledge it for fear of ruining both her reputation and her friendship with Kara. She revelled in their time spent together for two years, going on countless lunch dates and meetings, and when CatCo, Kara’s workplace, was going down, Lena bought the entire company so her friend wouldn’t lose the job she so loved. It was a bit of an overreach, perhaps- even more so than the flowers she’d once sent to Kara’s office- but the look of adoration on Kara’s face was worth it. Moments like that gave Lena a second to reconsider- maybe there was a possibility, even if just a tiny one, that Kara may have deeper feelings for her than Lena knew. And then Lena remembered that Kara was definitely straight, and the she would go about her day, drowning herself in work to ignore her growing need for intimate human interaction. But still… there were moments when Kara’s eyes lingered on her for just a little too long, or hugged her more often than was strictly necessary, and Lena wondered _what if…_

So when Kara pulled her aside one day, distinctly nervous and agitated, Lena was curious.

‘I have to tell you something,’ Kara said cautiously, watching Lena as if trying to judge her mood. The reporter looked almost guilty, a little uncertain- certainly not at all her usual sunshiny self.

‘Whatever you want to tell me, you can tell me,’ Lena said, trying to inject some of the soothing tone that Kara so often used on her. Her heart was beating a little too fast, and she was glad Kara couldn’t hear it- judging from the reporter’s behaviour, she was so sure that maybe, after all this time, Kara had decided she wasn’t so straight after all, that she was going to come out to her-

‘I’m Supergirl.’

Kara said it like she was ripping off a bandaid, getting it over with quickly to reduce the pain. But that didn’t stop Lena’s heart from bleeding.

Lena stared at her, mentally comparing Kara to Supergirl as she processed the unpleasant shock. She could see it now- oh, how could she have been so oblivious?! Lena had genius intellect, yet her adoration of Kara had blinded her to the obvious. A sick feeling settled in her stomach. Betrayed, yet again, by someone she loved.

‘Lena…’ Kara shifted uncomfortably, clearly sensing that the talk was going about as badly as she’d anticipated. ‘I wanted to tell you so many times, but I just- I just couldn’t risk you getting hurt because of it’-

‘You lied to me.’ Lena tried to stop her voice from shaking, but failed. ‘For two years you told me I was your best friend, and you know how much I detest dishonesty, yet _you lied to me.’_

Kara looked like she was fighting back tears. ‘Lena, I’m sorry, I was just trying to protect you’-

‘Go.’ There was no emotion in Lena’s voice anymore.

‘I’-

_‘Go.’_

Kara bowed her head and left Lena’s office, leaving the CEO to sink into the couch they’d shared so many times and accept the cold, churning roiling in her gut- the familiar feeling of betrayal.

 

Kara knew this would happen. At first, she kept her Supergirl identity a secret from Lena because that was what she always did around new people. Otherwise, what was the point of having a secret identity? But as time flew by and her bond with Lena deepened, it became increasingly difficult to just tell her. Besides, if people found out the infamous CEO of L-Corp knew Supergirl’s secret identity, then Lena would be vulnerable to a world of trouble. Kara couldn’t do that to her. But she couldn’t leave her best friend in the dark, either; the fact that she was doing so was a disservice to Lena and their friendship. So she decided to reveal herself to Lena, even though she knew it would end badly, even though she knew that Lena hated secrets, that she’d been manipulated and betrayed enough by her own family. But Kara had to do it. Lena was her best friend, after all; she deserved to know.

_I just hope she can forgive me._

There was a knock on her apartment door. She recognised the heartbeat of the person on the other side, and said, ‘Come in, Alex.’

Alex, her beloved adopted sister, let herself in. She dumped a load of shopping bags on the kitchen table and shook out her short brunette hair, cracking her neck. ‘God, what a day. Winn had me look at his paperwork for three hours, and then Maggie brought me out to investigate another alien murder, and’- her eyes narrowed in a frown as she found Kara, lying listlessly on the couch. ‘Kara, what’s wrong?’

Kara scooched over to let Alex take her place on the couch. She was glad her sister as here, for Alex was exactly who she needed to talk with right now. ‘I told Lena,’ she mumbled, sinking further into her favourite oversized cardigan. Alex had rarely seen her normally bubbly sister in such a depressed state.

‘Oh,’ Alex said, nodding. ‘I take it it didn’t end well.’

‘Not remotely.’

Alex wrapped her arms around her sister. ‘Hey, she’ll come around. She’s your best friend- she can’t hate you forever.’

‘You don’t understand. It’s like she’s being manipulated and lied to by her mother all over again. I don’t think she can forgive me for that, Alex.’

‘Talk with her,’ Alex urged. ‘Give her some space at first, though,’ she added hastily.

Kara merely gave an unenthusiastic grunt. Alex studied her more closely, the cogs turning. ‘Kara, talk to me. I know you, and I feel something else is going on here.’

Kara sat up, a frown creasing her brows. She gave Alex a furtive glance. Alex was definitely the best person to go to right now- she would definitely understand the mess of emotions she was going through. ‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Duh, I’m your sister. Go ahead.’

Kara swallowed, nervousness tinging her expression now. ‘How did you know you liked women?’

Alex blinked. ‘I already told you, Kara. After I met Maggie and realised I was developing a crush on her, I flashed back to all these repressed memories and realised, _holy crap, I’m gay.’_ She tilted her head at Kara, raising an eyebrow. Despite the circumstances, her mouth twitched in a smile. ‘Ah, I think I see… this is about Lena, isn’t it? I thought I’ve caught you staring at her a few times.’

Kara flushed. ‘It’s just- we’re really close, and I’ve never really had a female friend like her before. I dunno. Maybe it’s just a phase.’

Alex snorted. ‘Yeah, that’s what I first thought with Maggie.’

Kara glanced at her. ‘So how do you tell if it’s real or not?’

‘Uh… well, there’s generally a lot more, uh, sexy thoughts involved, and you can’t get enough of seeing them in day-to-day life, and you’re more affectionate than with other friends, and...’ Alex cleared her throat. ‘Anyway. My point is, whatever you’re feeling is real, even if you’ve never felt it with another woman before. If you think you’ve got a crush on Lena, then it’s worth thinking about your sexuality a bit more.’

Kara curled into her sister’s side for comfort. ‘Yeah. Maybe you’re right.’

‘How long have you been feeling this way?’

Kara bit her lip. ‘A long time, now I think about it. Maybe even since we’ve met. Our friendship’s always been pretty intense, though, so maybe I’m imagining things.’

Alex nodded sagely. ‘An intense friendship is usually how it starts, actually. And you are _extremely_ protective of her- and you have been from day one, even when you barely knew her.’

Kara managed a weak smile, the anxious knot in her gut easing slightly at her sister’s comforting wisdom. ‘Yeah. You’re right.’

‘Give Lena a couple of days to cool down, and go talk to her.’

 

After two days, Kara began spending her free time trying to get to Lena. But she didn’t return her calls or text messages, was mysteriously absent from both public and social media, and whenever Kara tried to visit her in L-Corp, she was turned away. Lena’s assistant, Jess, simply gave a melancholy shake of her head when Kara approached Lena’s office for the fourth time.

‘Sorry, Kara. She explicitly told me not to let you in,’ she said, worry creasing her brows. ‘Hey… can I ask what happened between you two? Lena’s been miserable ever since your fight, and she won’t talk to me about it.’

Kara shifted anxiously. ‘It’s personal,’ was all she managed.

Jess pursed her lips. ‘Wait out here. Lena’s been moping all week, and I’m going to reconcile the two of you if the last thing I do.’

 

It took three weeks for Lena to come to terms with Kara’s revelation. No matter how much she wanted to hate Kara for keeping this secret, her thoughts always ended up turning back to the actual time they’d spent together. Not only had Kara been a faithful friend who saw her on a regular basis, but she’d also spent a considerable amount of time with her as Supergirl. To be fair, most of that was when Supergirl had to save Lena from yet another abduction or assassination attempt, or some other thing that threatened her life. Lena talked it over with a couple of other friends she trusted- Sam and Jess- and they both advised her to give Kara a second chance. Lena didn’t tell them about the Supergirl secret, of course; she could hold a grudge, but she wasn’t that petty. So when the numbing betrayal faded away to a manageable bruise on her soul, Lena texted Kara a simple message: _Coffee and lunch today?_

The fact was, Lena didn’t want to lose Kara any more than Kara wanted to lose Lena. And now that Lena knew her friend’s most important secret, she could take the chance to build their relationship anew, with no lies and complete trust. Perhaps this was their chance to become something even better than what they were before.

The immediate thing Lena noticed was that Kara blushed more, and seemed more eager to please. To be fair, Kara was easily flustered. But all the same, there was this new tension between them that was not quite related to their previous falling out…

And then Kara officially invited her to game night. This was a regular thing with her, Alex, James and Winn. Lena had been to a couple of them in the past, but her place in game night now felt more solidified due to the simple fact that she now shared a trait with everyone in the group: she knew that Kara was Supergirl. So when she got ready for this particular game night, she knew they’d all be able to talk more freely around her, and discuss Kara’s exploits as Supergirl as easily as they discussed Alex’s adventures as the director of DEO. And that, in turn, could deepen her bond with the group. The prospect of making more close friends was daunting to say the least, but Lena was trying to be a better person- and that meant letting herself trust people for once in her life.

_I can do this,_ she told herself, as she slipped on her favourite dress and adjusted her makeup. _It’s just a few close friends having casual fun and games. And it didn’t go badly the last two times I went._

She drove herself to Kara’s apartment at six on Friday night, heart hammering a little harder than usual as she locked her Mercedes and took the elevator to Kara’s floor. Lena normally liked to arrive either on time or fashionably late depending on the circumstances, but this time she’d arrived a little early.

As it turned out, so had James.

Lena tensed as she saw him stride down the hallway, clearly having just taken the stairs. They’d separated on decent-enough terms, but even so; bumping into your ex is generally not the greatest experience, even when you’re expecting to see them. They met at Kara’s door, swapping an awkward glance.

‘So, Kara invited you?’ James said.

Lena cleared her throat. ‘Obviously. And Sam is supposed to be coming, too.’ She knew James didn’t always trust her. But for some reason, his keeping his Guardian identity a secret had not bothered her nearly as much as Kara keeping her Supergirl identity a secret.

‘Shall we?’ James said, making to open the door- but it was already being opened from the inside. Of course. Kara had super-hearing; she’d probably heard them coming from a mile away.

‘Oh, good, you’re here!’ Kara said, pulling them both into her characteristic bear-hug. ‘Come, in, I just finished cleaning up…’

Alex and Winn come through soon after, both still in DEO garb. Five minutes later, another knock on the door announced Sam’s arrival, and the living room was beginning to feel crowded. Alex went to take a quick shower because she’d been hunting a rogue alien all day, and while she was using up all the hot water, Kara pulled something out of the oven. Lena nearly had a panic attack when she realised Kara wasn’t wearing oven gloves, but then remembered that her skin was invulnerable. Kara pulled out a giant roast pork with her bare hands without any injury.

‘I’ve been practising, and I think I got it right this time,’ she said eagerly, slicing into the meat to make sure it was cooked properly. Lena’s stomach grumbled appreciatively. She’d always loved visiting Kara’s apartment; it felt so warm and very _Kara-_ and so much more comfortable than the pre-furnished apartment she herself had bought upon arriving in National City. Her place felt cold and overly immaculate, and Lena struggled to give it a sense of home; but Kara had given her place her powerfully warm and comforting aura. Lena would never admit this, but she also loved the fact that it smelled like Kara, too. That, mingled with the delicious scent of roast pork and vegetables, sent Lena into her personal little bubble of heaven.

_I made the right decision in giving her a second chance,_ she thought, contentment settling over her. Kara had taken every opportunity to contact her after their falling out, and then stepped back a little when she realised Lena wasn’t yet ready to talk to her. That had given Lena the space she needed, and allowed her to clear her head enough to decide to approach Kara again and forgive her. And that had given them both the opportunity to strengthen their relationship, which for Lena was both a blessing and a curse. Goodness knows she’d rather keep Kara as a friend than not at all, but the more she thought about it, and the more time she spent with Kara, the harder it become to resist pressing the reporter against a wall and kissing her. How can you maintain a platonic friendship if you want so much more?

‘Wow, did my baby sister just make a roast pork without burning it?’ Alex said as she left the bathroom, rubbing her hair dry.

‘Yep! Come on, let’s dig in before the games begin,’ Kara announced.

After that, they gathered around the living room, comfortably full, and began the game night proper. Lena was most familiar with chess, of course, but she picked up the games they played pretty easily. And whenever she glanced up from her cards, she’d sometimes find Kara watching her, and then turn away with a blush when Lena caught her eye.

Kara, for her part, was fumbling worse than ever.

_Lena’s chosen to forgive me._ She could sense it in the CEO’s body language, in the way she made genuine attempts to bond with the group, in the soft expression she gave Kara whenever they looked at each other. It was that soft green gaze that left Kara a stuttering mess; she lost four games of UNO in a row, and Winn was giving her hell for it.

‘Alright, alright, break it up you two!’ Sam said, howling with laughter as Kara and Winn kept taunting each other with increasingly vicious insults. ‘Let’s try another game. Truth or dare?’

‘Really?’ said Alex, snorting. ‘What are you, twelve?’

Sam’s smile was sly. ‘Truth or dare, Alex?’

‘I- oh, alright. Truth.’

‘Ever peed in the shower?’

Alex spluttered. ‘Sam!’

The game went on for a couple of minutes before finally Winn got to Kara.

‘Kara, my sister from another mother, my first love, my work-buddy. 'Truth or dare?’ he said, munching on the popcorn Alex had just brought out.

‘Mmm… dare,’ Kara said, leaning against and stealing her bowl of popcorn.

Winn’s eyes flicked around the room as he thought on his dare. His gaze was a little to shrewd for Kara’s liking as he studied Kara and then Lena and then Kara again. ‘I dare you to kiss Lena.’

Kara nearly spat out her caramel popcorn. ‘What?!’

Her heart pattered too fast as she stared at Winn, wondering if he _knew._ She glanced at Alex, whose eyes were wide. She gave a quick shrug that said, _You’re on your own now, sis._

‘I- uh- Lena?’ Kara said, unable to stop her face flushing as she turned toward the graceful CEO looking back at her.

Lena’s eyes softened, and maybe it was just the lighting, but Kara could have sworn she was blushing too. ‘I won’t bite, Kara.’

Gut simultaneously churning in anxiety and fluttering in anticipation, Kara got to her feet and approached Lena, feeling everyone’s eyes on her as she moved.

Kara had never kissed another girl before. She could still feel four other pairs of eyes on her, but she focused on Lena, who was now definitely blushing.

_Rao, her lips look so soft._

Kara kissed her, sweetly and innocently, and as chastely as possible so Lena wouldn’t feel the hunger that made Kara desperately want to deepen the kiss and twine their tongues- and then Lena opened her lips a little, and that was exactly what they were doing. Kara’s breath hitched, but she immediately forgot that they weren’t alone and leaned into the kiss, electricity sparking in her every cell, and-

_Holy Rao, did I just hear Lena moan?_

Lena’s lips were exactly as soft and warm as she’d imagined. But Kara suddenly remembered that they had company and pulled away, tugging at her hair to hide her beet-red face.

Winn whistled. ‘Damn, Kara. Was that tongue we just saw?’

Somehow, Kara managed to survive the rest of the game night without dying, though there was a constant internal screaming going on inside her that she was glad nobody could hear. She couldn’t quite meet anyone’s eyes right now, not even Alex (though she could sense her older sister trying to catch her eye), and definitely not Lena. And then, thank Rao, Alex suggested they all call it a night, and they gathered up the spare food and filed out one by one within the next half an hour. Finally, Alex and Lena were the only ones left.

‘Well, work calls tomorrow, so I’d better go and hit the hay,’ Alex announced, yawning. ‘I’ll leave you two to it.’ She gave Kara a discreet thumbs up as she exited the door. _‘Good luck!’_ she mouthed.

Kara managed a panicked smile in return, then went to the kitchen to make a last batch of hot chocolate. Lena was spread out languidly on the couch like a leopard, apparently enjoying all the sudden extra space. Kara focused rather harder than usual on her barista skills, both so she could have something to do to avoid the awkwardness, and because she wanted to impress Lena yet again with her domesticity. When she returned to the couch and offered Lena hot chocolate, they chose a movie on Netflix and eased into a casual conversation about their favourite films. Soon they were as relaxed as they ever were around each other, the atmosphere perfectly amicable, even if it was tinged with an underlying hold-your-breath-anticipation.

It was ten thirty by the time the movie finished. Lena wasn’t interested in driving back home, and she was still waiting for _the moment._ She’d felt Kara lean so eagerly into that kiss, and now that they were alone-

‘Hey, it’s getting late. You want to sleep over?’ Kara said, side-eyeing Lena.

‘Yes, of course,’ Lena said, a little too quickly.

Silence expanded between them like a balloon as they got ready for bed. Lena hadn’t brought any supplies with her, of course, but Kara offered a fresh toothbrush and some spare night clothes. Lena dressed in the bathroom, taking the privacy as an opportunity to inhale Kara’s scent on her pyjamas, marvelling at the fact that was going to wear her clothes.

‘I, uh, only have one bed,’ Kara said awkwardly when Lena left the bathroom. The Kryptonian ran a hand through her sleek blonde hair, blushing adorably again. ‘Hope you don’t mind…?’

_You’re such a dork,_ Lena thought. ‘It’s fine,’ she said, unable to stop herself from melting internally at the sight of Kara standing casually before her in her night clothes. ‘Besides, I’ve never really had a sleepover before. It’ll be fun.’

Kara’s room smelt more intensely of her than anywhere else in the apartment, and Lena loved it. Kara’s blankets were thick and warm, and Lena couldn’t resist snuggling into them as she slipped under the covers, almost sighing as she sank into the mattress. It had been a long day, and being enveloped by Kara’s blankets was the best way she could think of to end it. She felt Kara herself wriggle into the bed, her weight making the mattress on Lena’s left side sink a little. Lena’s heart kept fluttering, and she was very much aware that Kara could hear it.

‘You okay, Lena? Your heart just started beating really fast.’

_Crap._

‘I’m fine,’ Lena managed, though in reality she wondered how on earth she’d survive this night, with Kara _right there_ in the same bed.

A few minutes of awkward silence. Lena was just about to think that Kara had gone to sleep, but then, out of the blue, she spoke again.

‘Hey, Lena- about that kiss before. I hope that didn’t make you too uncomfortable, I mean’-

‘It’s not like I haven’t kissed other girls before.’ Lena just blurted it out, and immediately cursed herself for doing so.

‘I- what?’

Lena cleared her throat awkwardly. ‘I don’t really tell anyone this, but I’m bi.’

She felt Kara shift onto her side to look at her. ‘What? Since when?’

‘Since college. It was in one of my second-year classes, and I partnered up with a girl, Nyssa, for a project. I realised I was desperately attracted to her when I went to her place to work on the project and we were all alone, and I just wanted to kiss her.’

‘And then what happened?’

Lena tried to hide her blush, though the bedside lamps weren’t helping. It took all of her concentration to not reach out and pull Kara on top of her, or to resist sliding her hand into her pants. ‘I took a leap of faith and kissed her. And then she ate me out right there on the couch.’

A moment of silence. Lena was about to apologise for giving too much information, but Kara beat her to it.

‘What’s it like? Being intimate with a woman, I mean?’

Lena was all tempted to say, _I could just show you,_ but that would have been too forward. ‘Well… let’s just say that nobody knows a woman’s body like another woman.’ She turned her head and raised a coy eyebrow at Kara, who was watching her with wide eyes. _This is my chance._ ‘Why? You curious?’

‘Maybe. Yes. Definitely.’

Lena’s heart pattered hard again. ‘Since when?’

Kara looked bashful as she buried her head in her pillow. ‘Just been thinking. There was that time you flooded my office with flowers, and then you bought CatCo to save my job, and then’-

‘Constantly saved my life, defended me even when literally everyone else thought I was innocent, has seen me at my lowest and still stayed by my side,’ Lena added, a huge bubble of hope expanding in her chest.

Kara smiled sheepishly. ‘Hey, you’re worth it.’

The weight on the mattress shifted, and suddenly Kara was on top of her. She paused a moment, gauging Lena’s reaction, but Lena pulled her closer until their lips met, hungrier than ever. She let her hands roam over Kara’s strong back, delighting in the Kryptonian’s weight upon her body- Kara felt _so_ good, and the way she moaned into her mouth elicited tiny pathetic whimpers of need from Lena herself. Their hips began to grind together, each seeking some kind of relief, and Lena took the opportunity to unashamedly feel her biceps. _God_ , she loved Kara’s biceps. Her hands slipped under Kara’s night shirt and felt along the powerful muscles and warm bare skin, sending a shiver of pleasure down Kara’s spine-

Kara pulled away from the kissing, slightly out of breath. ‘Lena?’

‘Mmm?’

‘I don’t want to stop.’

‘Then by all means, fuck me into oblivion. _Please.’_

Lena stripped Kara of her shirt. She took one holy moment to take in the full view of Kara’s exposed breasts and abs, and reached up to lick and suck on a nipple.

_‘Mmph,’_ Kara managed, before making a move to relieve Lena of her shirt. Lena wriggled with pleasure as Kara kissed and sucked at the tender points on her neck and massaged her now-free breasts, teasing the nipples until they hardened and sending hot dampness to Lena’s core. Lena bucked her hips into Kara’s, desperate for some friction; Kara moved a leg between Lena’s thighs and she bucked harder, releasing small, pining moans.

‘Kara, enough teasing,’ she breathed, already tugging at Kara’s sleep-shorts.

‘I’ve never done this before,’ Kara said breathlessly, peeking up at her from beneath the blankets. ‘But I’ve done on this on myself plenty of times, so’-

‘I’ll guide you.’

Kara pulled off Lena’s pants. She teased Lena through the thin fabric of her panties first, rubbing against her with deft fingers and leaving Lena a whimpering muddle of need. Lena managed to raise her hips, and Kara tugged off the panties.

‘You’re so wet,’ Kara whispered wondrously, and proceeded to tease Lena further by investigating her entrance with strong yet delicate fingers whilst pointedly ignoring her clit. Deliberately drawing this out for as long as possible.

‘Kara, you little’-

She felt Kara grin. And then, _thank god,_ she slid a finger into Lena and started licking and sucking and otherwise teasing her clit. She slid in another finger and set up a rapid thrusting motion, seeking the spongy spot within Lena’s walls that would drive her crazy-

Kara, for her part, was having the time of her life. She’d never done this with another woman before, but now she was indulging her previously unacknowledged fantasies, shamelessly loving the breathy moans and uncontrollable movements her ministrations drew from Lena. Liquid heat licked at her core, and she gripped Lena’s right calf between her legs and ground against her in an effort to assuage her own frustration as she mercilessly teased Lena. The shuddering in Lena’s thighs told her that the CEO was close.

‘Faster, Kara’-

Kara sucked relentlessly at her clit, and was rewarded with Lena’s sudden yelp of sweet release and the abrupt burst of fresh wetness in Kara’s mouth. She enjoyed the wet warmth a little longer, unwilling to rise from this blissful heaven, but soon came up for air. She leaned over Lena and kissed her as her fingers continued to work, helping Lena ride out the orgasm. Kara nearly came herself when she saw Lena’s face, a picture of utter bliss, her own wetness on her lips courtesy of Kara’s kiss. Kara withdrew her fingers and let them roam over Lena’s delightfully soft belly, feeling her diaphragm rise up and down in time with her heavy breathing.

‘Holy crap,’ Lena finally managed. ‘Oh, you’re in for it now, Kara.’ Her gaze was, if possible, lustier than ever. ‘Come here, and I’ll do you.’

Kara sat up, suddenly anxious. ‘You sure? I don’t want to lose control and accidentally hurt you.’

Lena propped herself up as well, shaking the hair off her forehead. ‘You’re not going to hurt me.’ She positioned herself directly behind Kara, arms snaking around her strong abs, chin resting on her powerful shoulders. She grazed her lips on the back of her neck and reached over to massage a plump breast, seducing Kara with everything she could muster. There was no way Kara could do that to her without Lena repaying her in kind. ‘Now, what do you want me to do?’ she whispered, gently biting her ear.

Kara gave a small whimper of lust. ‘Fuck me. Hard.’

During their previous episode, Kara had managed to get completely nude. So it was an easy task for Lena to let her hands glide over her partner’s belly and roam, one hand braced on Kara’s butt and the other lingering between her legs. Kara quivered in anticipation.  

‘On your knees, baby,’ Lena advised, and Kara shifted her legs into position, back already arching in preparation. Lena ran a finger down Kara’s slit, already slick with thick wetness, and Kara immediately began to thrust, seeking friction. Lena obliged by drawing a few figure of eights around Kara’s clit, leaving the Kryptonian almost screaming for more, and then slid in one finger and then another, thrusting in and out until she found the right pace-

Lena pressed her forehead against Kara’s neck, relishing the shudders of pleasure and the breathy gasps for more, more, _more_ \- she could feel Kara’s internal walls constricting against her fingers, wringing out every ounce of pleasure, sending them both into a mess of delicious wet heat.

‘Lena, I’m close- I’m close’-

‘I want you to come all over my hand, all over your bed. You’ve got this, baby,’ Lena whispered, and the throaty, seductive tone of her words was all Kara needed. One final mutual thrust, and a strangled scream of pleasure sent Kara over the edge. Lena almost came again when she felt Kara come all over her hand as promised, her heat flooding Lena’s system in sympathy. They stayed in this position for a moment, Lena gently rocking Kara through the orgasm, the sweet scent of sex suffusing the air.

‘Oh, I could get used to this,’ Kara sighed, leaning back into Lena’s embrace.

‘Girlfriends?’ Lena asked, smiling into Kara’s shoulder.

‘Girlfriends,’ Kara confirmed.

They sank back into the mattress, Kara spooning Lena, and basked in each other’s warmth.

_Girlfriends,_ Lena thought happily before drifting off to sleep.

 

_The end._


End file.
